Demonio Carmesí
by Red Knigth
Summary: Todos conocen a Zero como un héroe que lucho toda su vida contra los Mavericks, y su demonio interno. Lo que nadie sabe es que este demonio siempre estuvo despierto, y fue él quien estuvo luchando contra su propia naturaleza. Nació como una máquina de destrucción, destinado al sufrimiento y el caos ¿Cómo llegó a convertirse en el emblemático espadachín que dio su vida por el mundo?
1. El despertar más oscuro

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE MEGAMAN X SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM**

...

* * *

...

.

Les contaré sobre la primera vez que abrí los ojos. Pero antes quiero aclarar que será el primer momento que recuerdo al estar consciente. Hubo otras ocasiones en las que ya había sido activado de forma prematura, pero no recuerdo nada al respecto. Además fue hace bastante tiempo, y no me interesa en lo absoluto.

Fui activado de mi cápsula de hibernación por el sistema de seguridad del laboratorio. Si no hubiese sido por la alarma de intruso seguramente jamás hubiese despertado. No había cronómetro programado en mi sueño, ni fecha límite de inactividad, ni nada. Mis sistemas internos comenzaron a reconocer el entorno, y la información almacenada en mi banco de datos brindaba de forma forzada todo lo que necesitaba saber. Mi nombre, Zero; mi creador, el Dr. Willy; mi objetivo, acabar con la creación del Dr. Thomas Ligth, otro androide de batalla avanzado igual a mí modelo. Y sin embargo no recibí ninguna imagen clara de ese "hermano" que debo eliminar. Quizás el doctor nunca lo había visto, pero sabía que existía.

Apenas salí de mi cápsula observe mi alrededor; un laboratorio de alta gama, bastante viejo y sucio por el paso de la historia. Me dirigí a los monitores e intente averiguar algo sobre este tiempo. A pesar de seguir funcional luego de tanto tiempo, sin conexión a la red seguía siendo igual de inútil. Busque los registros de mi actividad mientras estaba hibernando; ningún cambio en mí o en el laboratorio. Pero lo que realmente buscaba en estos archivos era el tiempo transcurrido desde el sellado de mi cápsula... 103 años, 4 meses y 8 días para ser exactos. Un profundo y largo sueño con el único propósito de evaluar mi compatibilidad con el virus que creó el Doctor, e instalarlo en mi cuerpo. Un éxito al parecer.

La alarma de intrusos ya me estaba molestando, y la destrui de un golpe al panel de control. Allí comencé a percatarme de la fuerza que tenía en mi interior. No sabía qué tan grande eran estas instalaciones, yo solo me encontraba dentro de una sección pequeña destinada a mi reposo, pero en algún lugar hubo una brecha. ¿Por qué ahora luego de más de un siglo sin ser descubierto? ¿Qué tan escondido estaba este lugar como para pasar desapercibido tantos experimentos de un científico loco? El cual ya había muerto hace tiempo, y con el su objetivo impuesto en mis sistemas. Ciertamente el protocolo me recordaban a cada instante mi misión, pero sin el control mental que aquel viejo instaló en mi cabeza, nada podría detener mi libre juicio. Podía hacer lo que quiera, y tenía el poder supremo para ello. Y entonces me vino a la mente aquella cuestión...

.

 _ **"¿Qué es lo que quiero?"**_

.

Apenas desperté, y aún no conocía lo que había fuera de este laboratorio. No sentía ninguna necesidad urgente para satisfacer, mi cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado y tenía todo lo necesario en las instalaciones para subsistir. Sabía que en un futuro tenía que salir a buscar nuevos recursos de abastecimiento, si es que aún los había... Honestamente dudaba de que hubiera algo allí afuera. Tanto tiempo sin alerta alguna me hacía pensar que el mundo había acabado.

En mi base de datos había información detallada de la historia mundial, desde sus orígenes, aunque más que nada lo básico y necesario. Y más allá de saber cómo se creó el universo o la tierra, sus distintas eras y edades, llegue hasta el punto de aprender de los humanos, la especie de mi creador. A lo largo de toda una historia de conflictos y disturbios, se llegó a la era de la robótica avanzada. Allí nacieron mi creador y su rival, el Dr. Thomas Ligth, y sus incontables batallas para determinar quién era superior en ingeniería robótica... Obviamente estos simios nunca pelearon por su cuenta. En su lugar enviaban androides de batallas, como yo aunque mucho más antiguos supongo, para superar el uno al otro. Willy parecía ser el inferior en este enfrentamiento, puesto que era el único que perdía una y otra vez, y eso significaba la destrucción de centenares de androides por su ineptitud.

Aprendí de Rock, el campeón de Ligth que triunfaba siempre, y quizás el objetivo que debía destruir. Tuve acceso a sus imágenes y características. ¿En serio me comparaban con ese renacuajo? Me sentía insultado cuando veía sus parámetros y similitudes con mi modelo.

Pasaron dos días y yo seguía husmeando en mi base de datos. Ya conocía bastante de la historia universal, de las estupidas ambiciones humanas de mi creador, y de aquel niño azul que tantos problemas le trajo. Era lo único que podía hacer, pero no era suficiente para saciar mi aburrimiento. Me pareció extraño que la alarma sonara por intrusos en las instalaciones, pero hasta donde explore en el laboratorio no había nadie. Tampoco había fisuras o filtraciones, ni ventanas o puertas al exterior. No había salida, el lugar se había bloqueado hace tiempo. Que estupidez más grande el encerrarse en un agujero cuando se corre peligro.

Entonces comencé a darme cuenta de los errores cometidos por mi creador una y otra vez, y al final las últimas consecuencias las sufro yo en su lugar. El viejo murió hace tiempo, fui creado para cumplir su objetivo. Pasó más de un siglo mientras hibernaba sin ninguna razón, puesto que la instalación del virus informático se terminó hace 90 años. ¿Por qué debía estar durmiendo tanto tiempo si ya no era necesario? Mi objetivo incluso pudo haber desaparecido o muerto, y ya no tendría razón de actuar o seguir esta estupida misión en mi cabeza. Para colmo estaba encerrado en este agujero sin salida. ¿Voy a morir aquí sin saber nada de lo que pasa afuera? Llevaba mis manos a la cabeza, puesto que dolores intensos aparecían cada tanto en mis sistemas sin razón aparente. No puedo creer que haya sido creado con fallas en mi interior. Otra razón más por la que sufrir por culpa de aquel viejo humano.

.

\- ¡ ** _AAAAAAGH_**!

.

A la semana un nuevo nuevo síntoma se presentó en mi cuerpo. Los dolores eran una cosa insignificante, pequeñas jaquecas que podía soportar cada tanto. Pero súbitamente tuve que despertar esa mañana por que sentía que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. De forma instintiva salí de mi cápsula y rodé por el piso, asustado. Pero me sorprendí de estar totalmente intacto. Nadie me estaba atacando, ni tampoco ocurrió algún accidente que terminara en un incendio. Pero la sensación de estar en llamas seguía en mi. Dolores insoportables de quemaduras desde mi interior, y no podía cesarlo. Rugía de dolor y me estremecía por todo el laboratorio buscando una solución. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto? ¿Qué rayos me hizo Willy para que sufra tanto sin razón aparente?

Por accidente arruine de un golpe brusco, en mi ajetreo por apagar mis llamas invisibles, mi cápsula de reposo, y mi única fuente de energía. Consumido por la furia de esta situación proseguí con la destrucción de la máquina, y termine despedazándola, sin esperar lograr nada más que desquitarme de este tormento. Y para mi sorpresa las llamas se calmaron, aunque no cesaron...

.

\- _**Maldicion... ¡MALDICION**_!

.

Los días se volvieron semanas, hasta que finalmente transforme mi frustración y dolor en odio y rabia, y déjenme decirles que se sentía muy bien desquitarme destruyendo cosas sin razón alguna. El ardor nunca se iba, pero podía calmarlo, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de este caos. Perfecto.

Tenía tanto poder guardado en mi interior, que se sentía genial liberarlo luego de más de cien años de sueño. Si ese viejo decrépito estuviera vivo... me desquitaría con él todos los días.

Pero mi estado de destrucción no iba a durar para siempre. No pasó mucho hasta que termine de romper todas las pantallas de las instalaciones, de derribar toda pared de titanio que separaba las salas, y de aplastar las consolas y paneles de control que había por doquier. Y no eran suficientes... Necesitaba más cosas que destruir, necesitaba seguir gastando esta gran cantidad de energía que tenía en mi interior. Pero seguía encerrado aquí, sin salida ni futuro. Y así pasaron unos días más, en plena oscuridad al fallar los sistemas de iluminación, y enloqueciendo por retener mi furia y necesidad de destrucción. Casi termino acabando conmigo mismo usando comencé a ocasionarme daños por la locura, hasta que me di cuenta de algo que cambiaría mi vida por completo...

.

"¡ ** _Lo que más quiero... ES DESTRUCCION!"_**

.

Finalmente me di cuenta de lo que busco en este mundo, y librándome de la última pista de cordura que había en mis sistemas celebre riendo , sin parpadear, y golpeando el suelo y los techos de roca por 3 días sin parar. Tres días estrellando mis manos sobre el suelo forrado de titanio reforzado, atravesándolo y excavando en lo profundo de la tierra solida en mis pies sin ningún sentido. Quería salir de aquí, quería llegar a algún otro lado, conseguir lo que sea...

En mi frenesí de locura y caos cree posos de más de 100 metros de profundidad, que nunca llegaron a ningún lado. Pero fue distinto en mi furia ascendente, puesto que al comienzo del cuarto día de golpes sin cesar aquella roca petrificada y gélida sobre mi cabeza, aferrado a los bordes del agujero que creaba en los techos, mi puño devastado llego a traspasar una fina capa de tierra hasta tocar aire fresco. Luego de incontables metros ascendiendo Ya no habían más rocas que aplastar, ni más capa terrestre que atravesar. Llegue a un final, a la superficie. Finalmente, más cosas a excepción de rocas que romper.

Estaba tan emocionado y sediento de euforia que de un salto traspase esa capa de tierra gruesa y aterrice sobre la superficie que me esperaba. El suelo estaba asfaltado con placas de acero, cosa que no note cuando lo atravesé como papel, y mi alrededor parecía ser descrito como un hangar de vehículos. Había una salida a aire libre, lo deducía viendo la "luz del día" que solo conocía por palabras e imágenes, y finalmente iba a verlo por mis propios ojos. Pero algo me detuvo, algo bastante tentador e increíble...

.

\- ¡ _ **Quién eres tú y qué haces saliendo del suelo!**_

.

¡Había otro sujeto, persona, máquina, animal, ser vivo además de mí en ese lugar!

Estaba tan feliz, tan contento... ¡DE TENER ALGO MÁS COMPLEJO QUE DESTRUIR!

.

 _ **\- ¡Alto ahí o abriré fue-!**_

.

Todo pasó muy rápido... Corrí y llegue hasta el de un dash y desgarre el costado de su pecho de un golpe, dejando al descubierto su interior. Cuando mi mano entró en su cuerpo note que podía agarrar algo, así que lo sujete y lo arranque en mi acometida. Ahora que lo veo mejor parecía ser una esfera mecánica de varias luces y corto circuitos... ¿Un núcleo de energía? Me dio curiosidad observar a mi víctima. No era nada de lo que había visto antes.

Tenía contextura humana como yo o cualquier otro androide, pero nada parecido a un robot master o aquel niño azul. Se parecía mucho más a mí, con su propio diseño de chasis y armadura, y con una pequeña arma en mano que no llegó a utilizar el desgraciado. ¿Acaso era este el androide "hermano" que debía destruir? Qué decepción tan profunda... Ni siquiera fue un calentamiento. Mis expectativas se esfumaron junto a la idea de encontrar algo más complejo que destruir...

.

" _ **Pero la esencia al arrebatarle la vida a otro se sintió genial..."**_

.

No podía negarlo. Aún con su núcleo de energía en mi mano, y su líquido vital por todo el brazo, exprimí con gusto aquel dispositivo eléctrico. Toda mi vida encerrado en ese agujero solo me desquitaba destruyendo cosas inanimadas, incapaces de sentir, sufrir o defenderse. La satisfacción de llenar el vacío de caos en mi interior con esto era incomparable...

Y entonces sentí un pequeño ardor en mi hombro derecho... Un segundo ardor en mi pierna me advirtió que estaba siendo atacado. Atónito di media vuelta y me encontré con ellos... Más de esos androides sin nombre, distintos el uno del otro, apuntándome con armas de fuego que jamás vi. Mi objetivo era destruir aquel androide de modelo similar al mío, ¿no?

.

\- ¡ ** _PUES CON GUSTO CUMPLIRÉ MI MISIÓN_**!

.

Feliz y riendo de forma exagerada corrí en zigzag evadiendo aquellos proyectiles de energía que salían de todas direcciones. Podía sentir con mis manos sus cabezas arrancadas y miembros cercenados, la sangre escurriendo por mi cuerpo, y las heridas de las balas impactando. Jamás había sentido esta emoción de batallas... ¡Era lo mejor del mundo!

Pero cuando recién estuve a punto de disfrutar al máximo ese sentimiento, los vivos dejaron de respirar. Sin darme cuenta había acabado con todos, que fácil fue... Necesitaba más. Quería seguir peleando, matando, destruyendo cosas hasta estar satisfecho. ¿A quién le importa que fuese solo una distracción al dolor de mi cabeza y el odio a mi creador por dejarme encerrado más de un siglo? ¡Se sentía tan bien que solo lo hacía por placer y diversión ahora!

Era libre de decidir qué hacer con el Doctor muerto. Así que hasta no destruir este mundo y a todos sus habitantes, no estaré saciado.

.

...

* * *

...

.

 **No quería por ningún motivo comenzar una historia nueva otra vez, teniendo muchas otras que no termine aún. Pero este será un escrito corto y de pocas partes, re imaginando unos pocos momentos que podrán contar con las manos.**

 **En este escrito se entrará en detalle la mente de Zero, antes de ser alterada por el Dr. Cain para ser un Maverick Hunter, y su evolución a lo largo de los primeros juegos de Megaman X. Tengo la teoría de que Zero nunca olvidó su pasado o fueron totalmente borradas sus memorias de cuando era Maverick, sino que por su propia voluntad decidió cambiar y elegir un camino recto sin necesidad de que le hagan olvidar quién era realmente. Es por esto que solo podrán esperar cosas tristes, trágicas o de lastima. Será un fic oscuro sobre el rostro oculto de nuestro héroe rojo.**

 **Será narrado todo en primera persona, otra cosa nueva que sigo probando también. Si ven algún error o algo que puedo mejorar por favor háganmelo saber. Iré subiendo una nueva parte cada semana.**

 **Desde ya espero que disfruten este humilde fic y puedan dejar un comentario de ser posible. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Al filo de la locura

**Pequeña actualización para no perder la inspiración.**

 **A partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán más oscuras y confusas. Se pide un poco de consideración.**

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE MEGAMAN X SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM**

.

...

* * *

...

Pasó otro día, y ya había acabado con todos dentro de esas instalaciones. Una gran decepción. Todos fueron tan fáciles de eliminar, a excepción de uno que otro inepto que se creía superior sobre alguna armadura o vehículo de combate como soporte. Los destruí junto a su chatarra andante como si fueran papel.

Podía sentir como mi interior era consumido por algo ardiente mientras seguía con mi frenesí de muerte, y realmente pensaba que moriría en llamas si seguía creciendo esa sensación. Pero la satisfacción del caos siempre es un buen placebo para todo.

En cuanto termine mi masacre decidí tomarme un tiempo para respirar, sentarme y descansar; la primera vez en mi corta vida que me sentía agotado. Era buena señal, representaba la gran cantidad de diversión que tuve. Y con lo poco de cordura que recuperaba con mi aliento pude deducir que estas instalaciones eran parte del laboratorio de mi creador. Ese viejo me encerró en una sala subterránea a propósito para que no me descubrieran si era atacado. Pero eso ya no importaba, era libre y nadie podría detenerme...

Y en cuanto termine mi descanso y volví al hangar para finalmente salir al mundo exterior, me sorprendí cuando alguien la abrió por mí desde afuera. La luz del sol era tan intensa que le di la espalda hasta acostumbrarme a la iluminación. Fue allí cuando lo vi, aquel androide que jamás pensé encontrar; uno digno de mi poder y capaz de hacerme frente. Lo había deducido con solo verlo a los ojos. Era muy fuerte, y grande; el solo abría con sus manos esas enormes puertas de hierro lado a lado. Muy emocionado corrí a su encuentro, esbozando una sonrisa perversa por pensar en cientos de formas de acabar con el.

 _ **Esquivo mi puño...**_

Pensando que se trataba de un error por mi parte, pensando que aún me encontraba cansado de tanto frenesí por días sin parar, volví a acometer con una patada intentando arrancarle la cabeza. Y la volvió a esquivar...

No me di cuenta, pero esa patada la había hecho con tanta fuerza que cuando impactó contra la pared detrás de aquel androide, luego de esquivarlo, todo estalló. Obviamente mi pierna comenzó a molestarme por el daño que me provoque solo, pero la emoción de encontrarme con alguien que por primera vez haya sido capaz de superar mi velocidad como para esquivar mi golpes era demasiada emoción.

Intentando controlar mi poca cordura para disfrutar y recordar esta batalla, me acerqué a mi rival caminando. Por un momento lo vi sonreír, el también estaba disfrutando de este duelo, me alegro por el muerto. Luego comenzó a correr hasta mi, y yo le seguí el juego. No atacó ni una sola vez, solo se concentraba en seguir esquivando mi ráfaga de golpes asesinos que le propinaba. ¿Me estaba midiendo, burlándose de mí? Esto solo aumentaba mis ganas de acabar con el.

Sin previo aviso vi como su pierna cambio de lugar, y si no fuera por el grito de batalla que escuche de su boca al lanzar su ataque, no me habría protegido de la poderosa patada que logró propinarme. Pese a que me halla protegido con mis brazos del golpe, fue tan potente que me envió por los aires hasta estrellarme contra contenedores de aceite más lejos de allí.

" _ **DESGRACIADO**_..."

Allí fue cuando volvieron a aparecer los dolores en todo mi cuerpo. Como odio esa despreciable sensación de ardor en mi interior, y la jaqueca que una vez empieza no termina hasta varias horas entrantes. Solo había una solución para esos problemas; distraerme con más caos y destrucción.

Lo siento por ti, escoria, pero tendrás que aguantar hasta que se me vallan los dolores. Sufrirás por horas hasta que quede satisfecho.

Cuando me levante del suelo me percaté que ese sujeto se estaba acercando de forma confiada hasta mi. Eufórico me lancé en otra acometida, antes de que volviera a atacarme. Pero no lo entiendo... cada ataque, golpe o patada que lance este lo esquiva. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Mi velocidad no había disminuido según mis sistemas. ¿Acaso este sujeto era más fuerte que yo? No puedo aceptarlo...

"¡ _ **NO VOY A ACEPTARLO!"**_

Qué gran descuido de mi parte... Perdí toda mi cordura con esa rabia y mi enemigo aprovechó para agarrarme del brazo, levantarme, estrellarme contra el suelo, y terminar incrustando mi cabeza contra el techo... Los dolores de mi cuerpo no se comparaban con las llamas invisibles que me invadían. Ese fuego eterno me estaba quemando vivo. ¡¿Por qué?! No era suficiente, debía seguir luchando más. Tenía que derrotarlo para apagar estas llamas.

Eufórico, pero aún feliz por esta oportunidad, me separe del techo y arranque un pedazo de metal a mi lado para atacar. Ya me decidí, le rompería el brazo de un golpe de ser necesario. Así que salte a su encuentro y le lance el pedazo de metal que agarre. Mi enemigo lo desvió con su mano derecha, la hábil por lo que vi, y contraatacó con su puño izquierdo. Puse todas mis fuerzas en mi puño derecho, y ambos golpeamos con todo nuestros nudillos. Pude sentir como ambos temblamos en todo nuestro ser por ese impacto, mientras retrocedíamos para prepararnos a la siguiente acometida. Si... ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo parejas.

No podía darle tiempo para reponerse. Sin perder el tiempo me lancé una vez más al ataque, con una ráfaga de golpes que como esperaba los volvía a esquivar uno por uno. Sin embargo pude notar que su velocidad estaba disminuyendo... O no.

¡ _ **YO ME ESTABA VOLVIENDO MÁS RÁPIDO!**_

Sin desaprovechar esta energía, exprimí con fuerza mis puños y aumente aún más mi velocidad de ataque, a tal punto que este sujeto tuvo que tomar distancia. Intentando escapar salto hasta los armazones de gran medida sobre nuestras cabezas. Yo también salte hasta una viga a su altura, dispuesto a terminarlo por los aires.

Entonces aquel sujeto saco de su cintura un dispositivo cilíndrico pequeño y lo activo... ¡Una hoja de energía se formó sobre aquel dispositivo! Era la primera vez que veía un arma de ese estilo. Un sable... ¿Láser? Dios mío, la cantidad de calor y energía que se debería formar en esa hoja para mantenerse así... Solo lograba emocionarme más por acabar con este tipo y quedarme con su juguete...

Ya no podía pensar bien. Agarre lo primero que vi a mi alrededor para seguirle el juego. Una barra de titanio no debería bastar para frenarlo, pero ya que.

Eufórico, salgo a su encuentro en cuanto lo vi lanzarse al ataque. Ambos chocamos nuestras armas, y estas se mantuvieron en el golpe. Varias veces intercambiamos ataques para medirnos. El sujeto parecía bastante preocupado. Veía dificultad en su rostro, y podía oler el miedo en todo su ser. No pude evitar seguir ocultando mi sonrisa perversa mientras continuaba desviando sus ataques con aquel sable hasta encontrar un punto muerto... Su punto de muerte.

Si quería despistarlo, debía provocarlo. Intentando engañarlo me lancé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas junto al tubo de titanio. Como esperaba, el grandote fue al contraataque intentando rebanar tanto al tubo como a mi. Fue un placer jugar contigo, escoria...

Utilice el tubo como defensa, en vez de ataque, y me lancé con mis garras a acabar con el. Ambos gritamos eufóricos, podía ver cómo su sable reponía aquella posición defensiva. Si no llegaba a atacar a tiempo, terminaría rebanando mi cabeza. Pero la euforia y locura me envolvieron por completo, y pude sentir como mis manos desgarraban su armadura.

\- _**GLCK... ¡GHA...!**_

 _ **"LO HICE..."**_

En medio de la distancia entre nosotros se encuentra el brazo cercenado del grandote, junto a su sable láser que no tuvo tiempo de usar, ni soltar. Acabe con todo su ataque, junto a su brazo y sus esperanzas... Y eso se siente muy bien.

Me di la vuelta rabioso, feliz, sediento de sangre, mientras observaba con perversidad a mi presa pasmada e intentando tapar la herida de su brazo cercenado. Ya no podía sentir el cuerpo, solo fuego consumiéndome sin cesar. Esta sensación no se iría pronto. Pero como dije en un principio, me distraerás con tu sufrimiento hasta que el dolor se vaya. Y así fue por varias horas...

.

...

* * *

...

\- ¡ _ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_!

¡No podía parar de reír, simplemente era muy divertido destrozar a este infeliz golpe tras golpe!

Le debo dar crédito por seguir consciente, como también le agradezco resistir tanto hasta ahora. El ardor en mi cuerpo ya se estaba esfumando, dejando solo el placer de hacer sufrir al sujeto que tengo a mis pies.

Como mis dolores ya habían cesado, ya no encontraba más razón para seguir utilizando a este tipo. En acto de respeto a su fuerza por haberme causado daños, decidí terminar con el de la forma menos atroz que conozco... arrancándole la cabeza.

Me senté sobre su espalda y agarre con mis manos el mentón de su rostro. Con fuerza comencé a estirar su cabeza para desprenderlo de su cuello, y mientras escuchaba chirridos y cables rompiéndose por su cuello, solo podía seguir explotando en carcajadas por las cosquillas que me daban esos ruidos en mis oídos.

" _ **LO DEJARAS VIVIR, LO NECESITO"**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Eh...?!**_

Por un momento creí haber escuchado la voz de otro sujeto en mi cabeza. Inmediatamente un dolor punzante que solo se intensificaba más a cada segundo apareció junto a un Silbido que destruía mis oídos. Trate de parar ese ruido tapándome los oídos, pero aquello venía desde dentro de mi cabeza.

Era imposible, si seguía con ese dolor iba a morir definitivamente. Para colmo, el ardor de las llamas internas en mi cuerpo volvieron mucho más fuertes que nunca.

¡ _ **POR FAVOR SOLO MÁTENME YA! ¡ESTÁ VIDA DE DESTRUCCIÓN SIN SENTIDO POR PLACER Y DOLOR NO PUEDE SER MI ÚNICO FUTURO! ¡MÁTENME!**_

Y por un momento creí que eso iba a pasar.

Aquel grandulón seguía con suficientes energías como para levantarse y propinar el derechazo más fuerte que haya recibido en mi existencia. Rompió mi cristal, mi cabeza, y mi alma... Y con ello, el dolor y el ardor se fueron para siempre. Yo mientras tanto quede en coma por aquel trauma.

No fue hasta muy tarde que me percaté de la naturaleza de esas sensaciones horribles. Era el virus informático en mi cuerpo, que se dio cuenta de la incompatibilidad conmigo y espero hasta encontrar un mejor receptor para su ser. SIGMA fue el elegido.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente ya no era el mismo de antes

.

...

* * *

...

.

 **Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para intentar expresar la desesperación, sufrimiento y locura de Zero en sus primeros momentos de Maverick. Este ser destructivo y maldecido siempre fue consiente de lo que hacía, y era capaz de sentir todo a su alrededor. Incluso su propio castigo.**

 **Como pudieron notar, esta pelea es una representación de la batalla entre Sigma y Zero cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez, mostrada en una de las cinemáticas del Megaman X4. Yo solo agregué los pensamientos y emociones internas de Zero en todo ese momento. No quisiera que piensen mal, yo adoro a Zero, es mi héroe de toda la vida. No escribo esto para degradarlo o manchar su nombre, más bien lo hago para demostrar aún más su heroísmo y esfuerzo al final. Este es solo el principio de la historia de este personaje incomprendido y misterioso, que se llevó a la tumba su mayor secreto. Ojalá sigan este fic hasta el final para que vean a lo que me refiero.**

 **No espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, pero si logre tocar algún sentimiento en su interior entonces mi trabajo está hecho. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Dulce y peligrosa ignorancia

**Es como si mis manos estuvieran en llamas, disfruten!**

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE MEGAMAN X SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM**

...

* * *

...

.

 **17 DE ABRIL**

Han pasado tres meses desde que fui activado y asignado por el Doctor Caín a la unidad 17º de Élite de los Maverick Hunters. Pese a mi corto tiempo de actividad y experiencia, mis habilidades lograron demostrar un gran desempeño a la hora de detener a los reploids Irregulares. Rápidamente me convertí en un pilar fundamental en las líneas frontales de los cazadores, más ahora que la actividad criminal ha aumentado considerablemente.

Mi nombre clave es Zero, un prototipo único diseñado para el combate. Es lo único que se hacer, y soy bastante bueno en ello. El Doctor Caín fue el humano que me creo específicamente para esta tarea, y como tal debo cumplir sus expectativas al máximo.

En mi base de datos ya contaba con la información necesaria para comprender lo suficiente del mundo a mi alrededor, y como ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero no entraré en detalles. Sin embargo el Doctor insistió en profundizar más mi punto de vista sobre los Mavericks. Reploids o máquinas de otra índole perjudicadas por problemas, fallos en sus sistemas, o por simple albedrío toman la desviación de causar pánico y destrucción sobre la sociedad por distintos motivos. Nosotros, los cazadores, somos los únicos capaces de detener a estas peligrosas amenazas al contar con la fuerza suficiente para ello. Nuestro objetivo es detener y atrapar a los Mavericks para intentar devolverlos a la normalidad, o convencerlos de detener sus ataques. Si el caso no se presenta, o se confirma la imposibilidad de de tratar al Irregular, procedíamos a retirarlo. Obviamente casi siempre sucedía lo segundo. En solo mi primer mes trabajando como cazador, ya he asistido a más de 15 casos de Macericks que tuvieron que ser retirados. Honestamente siento lástima por ellos, pero no lo suficiente como para tener piedad; máquinas irracionales que no respondes a nada más que al fuego enemigo, el ser retirado sería un mejor destino que eso.

Muchos dirán que mi pensamiento es bastante frío, y que no tengo derecho a decir o actuar de tal forma contra otro reploid en esa condición. En efecto, no conozco como se sienten ellos cuando se vuelven irregulares. He luchado tanto contra ellos... que los veo y lo entiendo, sufren bastante en esa condición. Si no hay una solución, y solo sientes dolor al vivir, no queda más que ahorrar el sufrimiento y darle un final a ello. Moralmente es incorrecto lo que pienso, tanto como la discusión de la Eutanasia con los humanos, pero ese es mi trabajo. Alguien tiene que mancharse las manos por ellos para que pueda seguir habiendo paz. Y sé muy bien que algún día también será mi turno de ser retirado.

No todos comparten mi visión, y es allí donde entra este androide curioso. X era mi compañero en la unidad de Élite, y un modelo único de reploid al igual que yo. Él creía que no siempre la violencia era la solución para los problemas, y no lo culpo por pensar así. Él estuvo mucho más tiempo que yo activo, y tiene una visión mas amplia del mundo. Lo que me sorprende es que siga pensando así luego de luchar constantemente contra los Mavericks sin obtener los resultados que tanto anhelaba.

A pesar de nuestras visiones distintas, y rangos separados, logramos convertirnos en buenos amigos. Cuando creía que la vida solo se trataba de morir o vivir, él me recordaba las razones por la que siempre seguíamos en este trabajo. Al final ambos terminamos aprendiendo cosas el uno del otro.

.

* * *

.

 _ **"Pero el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, y los incidentes Mavericks no parecían disminuir..."**_

El doctor Cain siempre fue muy insistente en los chequeos constantes de mis sistemas, asegurándose de que todo esté en orden debido a que mi modelo es distinto al de los otros reploids. Pero sé que esos son solo excusas para rastrear señales de anomalías irregulares en mis sistemas. Es un proceso al cual se someten todos los cazadores de forma periódica, algo normal. Mi caso era distinto; el periodo era mucho más constante y rígido que cualquier otro. Siempre pensé que me estaban vigilando, y no por ser paranoico. Desde las cámaras de seguridad y hasta mis propios compañeros cazadores tenían un ojo sobre mí por quién sabe que razón. Ignoraba el hecho de conocer realmente quién era, mi origen, o algo más sobre mi. Confiaba en Cain y su juicio. Debía creer que solo se preocupaba por mí al resguardarme tanta seguridad a mi alrededor. Si no demostraba creer en su palabra, era muy probable que se dejaran llevar por sus sospechas y terminarían retirándome. Y yo aún no quería abandonar este mundo.

Pero esta ilusión de paz y tranquilidad no perduraría mucho más tiempo. Rápidamente iba demostrando aún más aptitudes superiores a la hora de combates en las sesiones de entrenamiento. No podía creer la fuerza y habilidad que poseía en mi interior, y por lo que veo ni mis camaradas o Cain tampoco tenían idea. Eso confirmó mis sospechas hacerca de mi verdadero origen. Ya llegue al punto de aceptar que Cain no era mi creador, y que algo me andaban ocultando los cazadores. Este secreto debe ser muy importante y peligroso para mantener hasta al comandante Sigma supervisando mis actividades. ¿Quién soy realmente? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para tener los ojos de todos sobre mi?

Un día ocurrió algo muy inusual. El comandante Sigma me ordenó tener una sesión de entrenamiento con el. Aquel androide jamás entrenaba con nadie, mucho menos era de pedir cosas absurdas a sus subordinados de esa forma. Siempre me llamó la atención la idea de enfrentarme al cazador más poderoso de la organización. Últimamente he estado desarrollando una especie de emoción por las batallas, ya sean contra los Mavericks o mis compañeros. Medir mis limites contra los de mi comandante en una sesión de sparring sería perfecto. Pero esa pelea no tuvo nada de emocionante...

Sigma no se contuvo en lo absoluto, y termino dejándome fuera de línea a los pocos minutos. Luego de esquivar mis ataques por un tiempo, como si estuviese midiéndome, remontó estrellando mi cabeza contra el pavimento. Fue tan rápido y preciso su ataque que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Por un momento vi una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, luego de eso perdí el conocimiento.

A partir de ese enfrentamiento con Sigma muchas cosas cambiaron a su alrededor. En primer lugar, tratar de esa forma a tu subordinad frente al resto de escuadrón generaría inevitablemente un ambiente de temor y repulsión. El comandante comenzó a aliar por su cuenta, a actuar de forma más fría de lo habitual, y a evitar sus reuniones con los altos mandos del parlamento. Yo en cambio empecé a sentir algo respecto a él. Más allá de la humillación e inferioridad que me hizo pasar, despertó un sentimiento de nostalgia esa pelea que tuvimos. Nunca pensé que ser derrotado de esa forma me hiciera sentir tan mal, por lo que me aseguraría de no volver a experimentarlo.

.

* * *

.

Los incidentes Mavericks provocados por Mechanoloids fueron en aumento. El nivel de irregulares y su fuerza era abrumadora. Yo lo tomaba como nuevos retos. No quería admitirlo, pero en cada batalla sentía emoción y... **_placer_ ** cuando terminaba por eliminar a mi objetivo. ¿Por qué surgían tales emociones en mi por situaciones lamentables? No debería tomármelo tan a pecho. Eliminar irregulares era mi trabajo, y no se debe sentir lastima alguna por ellos. ¿Pero placer?

Presencié como antiguos camaradas se volvían irregulares por el paso del tiempo. Vile fue el más reciente y extraño de todos. De un día para el otro decidió causar caos solo por diversión. ¿Terminaría convirtiéndome en alguien lamentable como el? Jamás.

La tensión por los ataques Mavericks era tan grande que lograron alejar mi atención sobre mis orígenes y la nostalgia de Sigma. Estaba tan absorto en mi trabajo que pase por alto dichas situaciones. El Dr. Cain detuvo los chequeos a mi cuerpo, ya sea por su avanzada edad que lo imposibilitaban seguir trabajando, la preocupación de los irregulares, o quizás ya confiaba plenamente en mi. Pero yo aún tenía una duda en mi interior que me molestaba cada día. Por alguna razón me sentía vacío por dentro, como si algo me faltara. Algo me habían arrebatado, algo que terminaría de complementarme a quien soy realmente. No recuerdo nada antes de despertar frente a Cain, no debería en primer lugar. Pero este sentimiento de estar olvidando algo importante era demasiado grande.

Las sospechas de Cain, la nostalgia de Sigma, la emoción de las batallas, mi verdadero origen. Tenía pistas desordenadas y confusas por mi cabeza, pero no las suficientes para descifrar este misterio. Esa mañana decidí visitar al doctor para exigirle respuestas al respecto. Esa misma mañana fuimos enviados a detener un Mechanoloide fuera de control. Y al día siguiente Sigma comenzó su rebelión...

.

* * *

.

El 4 de Julio Sigma lideró un ataque Maverick contra toda la ciudad, llamando a todo reploid a alzarse contra sus creadores y llevándose consigo más de la mitad de nuestras fuerzas como aliados. El Dr. Cain murió en su hogar al ser alcanzado por el ataque de misiles lanzado por Sigma. Con esto todas las personas que podrían haberme dado una respuesta sobre mi pasado fueron exterminadas. Gracias a dios que surgieron mayores preocupaciones con las que distraerme.

No entiendo la razón por la cual me terminaron designando el comando de los cazadores, aunque sea de forma temporal. Jamás busque tal responsabilidad, y mucho menos ansiaba retenerla. Pero la mirada del parlamento supremo y las fuerzas de seguridad a mis espaldas, esperando alguna clase de reacción rebelde de mi parte, me convencieron de que debía aceptarlo o sería mi fin. Que decepción, la muerte de Cain y traición de Sigma no acabaron con las injustas sospechas sobre mi persona. Aún sin saber qué fue lo que realmente hice, seguía en el punto de mira de todo el mundo. Debía ocultar este... placer por las batallas si quería eliminar las sospechas en mis actividades. No quería arriesgarme a fallar, aún desconozco muchas cosas sobre mí, y designe el trabajo de campo a otros cazadores. En lugar de ello me concentré la búsqueda del escondite de Sigma. Ese desgraciado... debíamos eliminarlo a toda costa. Pero antes de que lleguen los cazadores y terminen con su vida, tenía que encontrarlo primero y exigirle respuestas sobre mi pasado.

...

 ** _Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue una gran explosión envolviendo mi cuerpo, mi ser... Fue suficiente para despertar en mi interior esas emociones y memorias resguardadas forzosamente. Y en mi ultimo segundo de vida maldije a todos por haberme utilizado._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

...

.

 **Esto sera suficiente para cubrir las memorias del primer juego de Megaman X, después de todo no tuvo mucha aparición Zero allí. Lo que viene sera el reencuentro de X y Zero en el segundo juego. Viendo que ya recupero sus memorias perdidas y ya no esta bajo el control de Cain, sera el punto de partida de un rumbo distinto de la historia; bajo los ojos de este personaje conflictivo. Piensen esta parte como un pequeño suspiro a lo que viene.**

 **Estén atentos a la próxima actualización, puede que llegue tan pronto como en esta ocasión**

 **¡Bye!**


	4. La bestia retenida

**Nueva actualización diaria. Disfruten!**

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE MEGAMAN X SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM**

...

* * *

...

.

\- ¡ _ **AAAAAH! ¡MALDICION!**_

Grite eufórico y furioso, consumido por una AGONIA en todo mi cuerpo. Pero lo más molesto de todo era mi cabeza llena de recuerdos que jamás viví hasta ahora, y el dolor punzante de mi procesador tratando de procesarlo. Abrí los ojos y me levante de la camilla en donde me encontraba. Lleve las manos a mi cabeza como reflejo, y me retorcí por el suelo en descontrol. Escuche voces y pisadas a mi alrededor. Estaba tan molesto que busque el origen de esos sonidos y me desquite arrancándole el circuito vital de su pecho sin pestañear. La víctima fue otro de esos androides humanoide... No, según estas memorias se llaman reploids, ¿pero qué diablos? ¿Por qué sé estás cosas? Más de esos reploids se hallaban a mi alrededor, asustados y apuntandome con armas. No perdí el tiempo y acabe con todos, uno por uno. No sé que rayos paso, pero no voy a dejar que unos Mavericks acaben conmigo de nue... Espera.

"¿ _ **Mavericks**_...?"

Termine de asesinar al último desgraciado y me quedé pensativo. El dolor infernal volvió mientras reconocía términos como Mavericks y Hunters. Por varios meses me la pase dentro de una especie de organización cazando reploids fuera de control... ¿Es todo eso real? ¿Estuve defendiendo a los humanos de máquinas patéticas y malgastando mi poder y tiempo entre marioneticas mecánicas? ¿Por qué recuerdo haber vivido esas memorias? ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

\- _**Parece que finalmente despertaste.**_

Inmediatamente reconocí esa voz. Rabia y extasis me invadieron cuando recordé la última batalla que tuve contra ese sujeto que tantos problemas me trajo. Exprimí mis puños y salte sobre el origen de la voz. Por desgracia el locutor era un parlante colgado en la pared más cercana. Ahora que observaba mejor, me hallaba encerrado en una pequeña instalación de mantenimiento. ¿Otra vez? No permitiré que me encierren de nuevo.

\- ¡ ** _SIGMA_**!

Inesperadamente grite el nombre de ese sujeto. Conocía su nombre... No solo eso, sino que lo conocía a la perfección. ¡¿Trabajaba bajo sus órdenes?!

\- Ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi igual de rabioso como nuestro primer encuentro. -declaró aquel cobarde sin dejarse ver, dejándome más confundido.- Comenzaba a dudar que hayas olvidado por completo quién eras realmente.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Qué me han hecho!

\- Si conoces mi nombre quiere decir que recuerdas perfectamente todo lo sucedido mientras estabas corrompido. Dentro de tu cerebro cibernético el Dr. Cain implantó un chip de obediencia y saturo tus memorias originales.

Lleve mi mano a mi cabeza. Eso era lo único que no recordaba. Pero de ser cierto tendría sentido. Jamás hubiese aceptado realizar todo lo que supuestamente hice cuando sufría de amnesia.- Con qué objeto.

\- Eras demasiado peligroso. Si no te contenían de alguna forma debías ser destruido. Pedí excepcionalmente que se te mantuviera con vida para analizar tus sistemas. ¿Quién diría que terminaría encontrándome con la última creación de Alberto Willy?

\- Me lavaron el cerebro y utilizaron para sus fines codiciosos... ¡Han jugado conmigo demasiado tiempo!

\- ¿Pero con quien, Zero? Cain ha muerto en mi ataque, como debes saber, y tú también caíste en combate.

... Un momento, tiene razón. Recuerdo que de forma estupida me sacrifique para detener a un tal Vile y salvarle el pellejo a...

\- X.

\- Así es. X, el único androide capaz de sentir y expresar emociones humanas tan débiles como preocupación o miedo. Pero tales debilidades lo impulsaron a ser más fuerte, lo suficiente para derrotar a aquellos que una vez te vencieron. Dime, Zero. ¿Qué se siente ser superado por alguien tan insignificante? ¿Qué se siente ser superado y fallar tu misión en la vida por la última creación de Thomas Ligth?

¿Qué dijo...? Esas declaraciones me sacaron de mi trance. Ahora que lo menciona es verdad que X tiene mucha similitud con la creación de Ligth. ¿Todo este tiempo he estado trabajando junto a mi presa sin darme cuenta? ¿Ese insecto fue capaz de vencer a Vile y a Sigma por su cuenta? ¿Yo me sacrifique para que siguiera con vida? ¡Inaceptable! ... Espera...

\- Sigo con vida...

\- Si. Ahora recuerdas que perdiste la vida por X. No te preocupes por nada. Te devolví a la vida, te reconstruí con tus restos, y extirpe el sistema de seguridad de Cain para que volvieras a despertar y recordases quién eres realmente. La ilusión que estuviste viviendo todo este tiempo acabo. Zero, no busco volver a pelear contigo y mucho menos ser tu enemigo. Finalmente abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que también estaba viviendo en una ilusión impuesta por la humanidad. Quiero ayudarte a eliminar esta peste del mundo, y callar a los necios que están de su lado.

Ese idiota fue infectado por mi virus. No me sorprende que ahora busque la dominación del mundo con la excusa de revolución Maverick. Felicidades, Willy, tu proyecto viral fue un éxito.

\- No me interesan tus motivos o fines en este enfrentamiento que iniciaste. Pero tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo. Y hasta no tener tu cabeza en mis manos, te cazaré hasta el fin del mundo.

\- Por desgracia No esperaba una respuesta menos de un ser tan corrompido como tú. Pero no puedo eliminarte hasta que cumplas con tu misión. En mi nuevo mundo no hay lugar para seres tan imperfectos como tú o X. Por eso, en vez de asegurarme que te quedes bajo tierra por la eternidad, te traje a la vida para otorgarte la oportunidad de cumplir tu propósito.

\- Traerme a la vida fue un grave error. Uno que lamentarás cada segundo que te deje respirar mientras destrozo tu cuerpo circuito por circuito. Tanto tu, como X, y todo este mundo perecerán con mi furia por todo el dolor que me han hecho pasar. ¡La locura y odio acumulado en esa cueva donde me encerraron por más de un siglo! ¡Serán destruidos por la amenaza que han estado evitando estos cien años!

Fue en ese instante de extasis por darme cuenta de la segunda oportunidad que tengo de acabar con el mundo que me percaté del cambio de ambiente a mi alrededor. Me transportaron sin previo aviso a otra recámara, mucho más amplia que la anterior pero igual de sellada. Antes de que pudiera seguir maldiciendo a ese calvo del infierno la compuerta de titanio al otro lado de esta sala se abrió. Y por allí ingreso la presa más suculenta que este mundo podía ofrecerme...

\- Primero empezare por ti. -susurre en mi interior, conteniendo mi emoción de destrucción para recordar este momento.

Frente a mí se hallaba aquel patético androide que tantos problemas me traje mientras estaba fuera de línea. X llevaba otro tipo de armadura más llamatica que la última vez. Sabía que con ella sus poderes se incrementaban de forma drástica. Pero ahora que recordé quién soy realmente, y la cantidad de energía que resguardo en mi interior, estoy seguro de aniquilar a este payaso.

\- Zero... ¡Zero, estás bien! -exclamó contento ese idiota, mientras se acercaba a mi totalmente indefenso.

No dije nada en respuesta. Solo espere a que el insecto llegue hasta mi para terminarlo de un golpe. Una vez quedo a pocos centímetros de mi posición, lo intercepte con el derechazo más fuerte y rápido que halla podido conectar en mi vida. Es extraño... En esa fracción de segundo sentí como todo mi cuerpo se movió mucho más rápido de lo que recordaba, y mi mano concentraba aún más fuerza que antes. Estalle de felicidad y locura al darme cuenta que aún después de morir seguía volviéndome más fuerte. No pude evitar sonreír de forma perversa...

\- ¡Qué estás haciendo, Zero! ¿Por qué me atacaste repentinamente?

\- ... Eh?

¿Pero qué demonios...?

El insecto seguía vivo... ¿Cómo? Sentí en todo mi puño golpear su pecho de tal forma que podría haberlo atravesado al instante... Pero no encontré rastros vitales en mi mano, mucho menos su núcleo de energía que siempre arranco a mis víctimas. Mire atónito a X, sin ningún daño y levantándose del suelo como si nada. Estoy seguro de haberlo atacado con la guardia baja, y aún así no logre daño alguno... ¡NO!

\- X... -gruñí entre dientes al nombrarlo, realmente me sacaba de quicio.- ¡TE MATARÉ!

Instintivamente levante mi brazo y active mi cañón personal. Otra de mis memorias vividas era que en todo ese tiempo como cazador tenía incorporado un buster similar al de ese infeliz. Libere toda mi energía en tres enormes ráfagas de energía directo al insecto. Pero una vez más X esquivo como si nada mis ataques. Y lo peor de todo es que permaneció inmóvil, sin responder o contraatacar.

\- ¡Ya basta, Zero! ¡¿Qué no me recuerdas?!

\- ¡Lo único que recuerdo es que debo matarte!

¡Esto si no me lo esperaba! Lleve sin querer mi mano a la cintura, y de allí encontré algo hermoso... Aquel sable de energía calórica que Sigma uso contra mi... ¡Lo tenía en mis manos! Sonreí entusiasmado y lo active, para lanzarme contra ese renacuajo y rebanarlo hasta que no quedase nada. Realice un dash, sea lo que sea que fuese, y llegue hasta el en un instante. Es la primera vez que utilizó un arma de este tipo, por lo que mis primeros ataques fueron lo suficientemente tontos e imprecisos para que X pudiera esquivarlos. Pero a medida que atacaba, más peligroso se volvía. Nos alejamos para tomar un respiro, y alrededor de su armadura podía ver varias marcas de mi sable salientes por doquier.

\- No quiero pelear contigo, amigo. -me declaro apuntándome con su arma principal, ese buster en su brazo.

\- ¡Pelea! ¡Demuéstrame ese poder con el que venciste a Sigma! ¡ENFRÉNTAME!

Si el infeliz no me toma enserio, lo haré yo. Dispare nuevamente mi buster en varias ráfagas cargadas de energía. No solo eso, sino que impulsivamente balancee por el aire mi sable y en consecuencia proyecte un tajo de energía. Jajaja... Increíble que a cada momento me vuelva más fuerte y descubra nuevas habilida—

\- ... ¿Qué...?

De repente un destello cegó mis ojos, e instintivamente me cubrí con mis brazos por protección... Y allí fue cuando ese calor intenso invadió mi cuerpo. No eran las llamas invisibles que me consumían en el pasado, sino energía pura intentando reducirme a cenizas. Mis brazos me dolían tanto que apenas podía contener los gritos de agonía. Es imposible... ¡Es imposible que ese insecto haya logrado hacerme daño!

\- ¡Maldito...!

Allí estaba, firme con su arma apuntándome pero sin volver a disparar. ¿Seguía dudando de mi? No, seguía dudando de sí mismo. No me estaba subestimando, me estaba protegiendo. No quería hacerme daño. ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!

\- ¡Te mataré!

Corrí eufórico a exterminarlo, levanté mi sable y lo moví ta rápido como pude. Ese maldito se elevó sobre mi, a una altura mayor a la que podría llegar. A partir de este punto deje de pensar de forma precisa. Mi cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta mientras solo me envolvía furia y emoción de esta batalla. Estrelle mi puño con tanta fuerza sobre mis pies que de alguna forma pilares de energía se elevaron a mi alrededor. Aquel androide no se espero dicho ataque, pero como por arte de magia el infeliz se impulsó en medio del aire y esquivo toda esa energía. No me importó en lo absoluto. Apenas toco el suelo lo intercepte y golpee con tanta fuerza en su cabeza que sentí como mis puños temblaban. Y no fue suficiente... Resistió mi golpe y me devolvió otro con la misma intensidad. No recuerdo haber sido golpeado asi desde que me enfrenté con Sigma en el pasado... Por un momento nuestros ojos se cruzaron, aquellos llenos de duda y confusión se tornaron decisivos y mortales. Si, finalmente me estaba tomando en serio.

Apenas termine de cargar mi buster libere toda mi energía en constantes ráfagas. Todas ellas fueron desintegradas por las cargas de X. ¡No sólo eso! Al instante fui atrapado por sorpresa por una especie de gancho que se aferró a mi cintura, y de forma retráctil me atrajo hasta aquel insecto. Apenas me libere de ese artefacto, otro golpe a mi rostro me derribó por completo. No perdí el tiempo y tocando el suelo rodé y me impulse como maniático al infeliz. Vi como lanzó varios tajos de energía miniatura de su buster, los ignore y cruce por medio de ellos para atraparlo con su guardia baja y enterrar mi sable en su hombro izquierdo... Qué raro, recuerdo haber apuntado a su frente. No importa, ya tenía a mi merced a ese imbecil. Lo agarre del cuello para inmovilizarlo, y presione con tanta fuerza que sentía como sus circuitos internos se estremecían.

\- ¡AAAAAAAGH!

Tuve que soltarlo por instinto, mi abdomen estaba siendo perforado por algo filo—

No me había percatado, pero su buster materializó una cierra circular que logró traspasar mi armadura. Este dolor, esta rabia y euforia eran las emociones que anhelaba experimentar mis primeros momentos encerrado en aquel laboratorio abandonado. Pero no estoy disfrutando como quisieramla batalla... Ahora veo por qué eres mi objetivo, X. Solo tú eres el único que puede hacerme frente de esta forma, eres una amenaza que debo eliminar no por placer sino por supervivencia.

Cargue mi buster nuevamente para tomar distancia, pero ese infeliz se precipitó antes y se estrelló contra mi, envuelto en una llamarada por todo su cuerpo. Sentí el calor y la intensidad del golpe viajando a través del agujero en mi abdomen, y quemando mis circuitos internos. El dolor ya no es novedad para mí, y la adrenalina del momento ayudaba a ignorar los daños en mis sistemas. Lo atrape en mis brazos antes de que se alejara luego de esa embestida, aún consumido por el fuego, y lo voltee contra el suelo.

\- ¡X!

No le di tiempo de recuperarse. Grite su nombre mientras golpeaba sin descanso su rostro una y otra vez, aplastando su cabeza contra el frío metal que había debajo de nosotros. Mis manos temblaban y mi cuerpo volvía a arder, esta vez, por las infernales llamas invisibles. Debía calmar el ardor, debía saciar esta sed de destrucción. Quizás esta sea la respuesta, quizás si termino con su vida finalmente me libere de esta maldicion. Pero en medio de mi frenesí y pensamientos mis manos se detuvieron por completo. Todo mi cuerpo se paralizó frente a mi presa. Increíble... El insecto es capaz incluso de petrificarme dentro de un enorme cristal. Y allí me quede congelado como un idiota, mientras veía como ese infeliz se levantaba del suelo y tomaba distancia. A pesar de todo ese castigo que le di, permanecía de pie como si nada. Tenía que salir de esta prision de cristal, porque veía cómo mi némesis cargaba toda su energía en aquel cañón frente a mis ojos.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me salvaste de Vile al principio de la rebelión Maverick? -dijo desafiante, sin dejar de apuntar su arma a mi cuerpo inmóvil.- ¿Recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste en aquella ocasión? -aunque recordase no podría contestarte en este estado, idiota.- Dijiste que algún día me volvería mucho más fuerte, incluso más que tu. ¿Qué crees ahora, amigo?

¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¡...! ... No puedo creer que eso haya pasado realmente. Te dije esas palabras y te salvé la vida en muchas ocasiones. Hemos estado luchando codo a codo contra los Mavericks por tanto tiempo. ¿Pero qué es esta tonta fraternidad que pasamos juntos? Aun si no tuviese mis recuerdos de quién soy en todo ese tiempo, ¿cómo pude terminar amigándome con mi enemigo y luchando por otros?

\- ¡Reacciona, Zero!

¡Es el colmo!

Rompí en mil pedazos el cristal que me apresaba y me elevé lo más alto que pude para evitar la descarga gigante de energía azul. Grite enfurecido el nombre de mi presa mientras caída en picada junto a mi sable para partirlo en dos. Vi como el inmediatamente se agachó para llevar sus manos bajo su cuerpo. ¿Qué intenta en esa posición tan abierta? Ya no me importaba que me siguiera subestimando, dudando o protegiendo. Terminaré con el de una vez por to—

\- ¡AAACK...! ¡GUACK...!

... ¿Qué pasó...?

No siento nada... Creo que me encuentro en el suelo. ¿Pero por qué?

Recuerdo que me encontraba en el aire, cayendo sobre X y... ¡¿Qué es este dolor repentino?! ¡Mi pecho se está abriendo...! ¡Voy a morir! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

Apenas puedo mover mis manos, pero lo suficiente para levantarlos y comprobar mis daños. Un agujero carbonizado sobre el corte de mi abdomen. Recuerdo que ese androide se elevó en el último instante solo con su puño arriba... Su puño envuelto en llamas fervientes, y me golpeó como nunca antes lo había hecho alguien.

( _NOTA: ¿Recuerdan el Shoryuken del x2? Recibirlo directamente y seguir vivo para contarlo, solo Zero pudo lograrlo._ )

\- Zero... Por favor. ¿Puedes recordarme?

¿Eh...? ¿Aún no es suficiente? Si no hago algo ese sujeto me va a matar. No quiero admitirlo, pero ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando. No lo entiendo, cuando desperté sentí el poder inagotable en mi interior. ¿Cómo es posible que haya sido derrotado de esta forma por ese enclenque? Algo me falta. Necesito más poder, más práctica, ¡Más tiempo! Si, aún no estoy preparado para derrotar a este desgraciado. Es por eso que...

\- Si... Supongo que si. -declare vilmente. Después de todo aún recuerdo quién es el y lo que pasamos juntos.- Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas.

\- No te preocupes amigo.

Apenas podía arrodillarme, pero no debía levantar sospechas ahora que tengo su confianza. Si no hacía algo mi cuerpo me traicionaría, ya sea intentando atacarlo por sorpresa o desplomándome en el intento. Debía alejarlo de mi... ¡Si, eso es!

\- No pierdas más el tiempo X, debes ir tras Sigma. Yo me encargaré de destruir su computadora principal.

\- ... De acuerdo. Pero por favor, amigo, ten cuidado. No podré seguir protegiendo tu espalda todo el tiempo. -declaro junto a una sonrisa el idiota.

\- Voy a estar bien. -le respondí fingiendo una sonrisa.- ¡Ahora Ponte en marcha!

Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que puedo sentir una presencia perturbadora y poderosa observándome muy cerca. No cabe duda que se trata de Sigma. Ya quiero ver su rostro de desilusión cuando vea que ninguno de nosotros murió en esta pelea. No cabe duda que X será capaz de vencer a ese inútil una vez más. Solo busco el tiempo suficiente para escapar y sanar mis heridas. Camine hasta el centro de esta habitación y reuní lo que quedaba de mis energías para golpear el suelo y abrir un hueco a una caída oscura y profunda. Como pensé, la rata de Sigma se oculta allí abajo.

\- ¡Aquí es, X! -le alerte.- ¡Sigma se encuentra justo abajo!

\- Te prometo que volveré por ti, y saldremos juntos de este lugar.

Por más que aborrezca la idea, jamás me sentí tan aliviado de ver cómo ese androide se iba de la habitación. Me superaba en poder, habilidad y experiencia. Aún tengo recuerdos confusos de aquella vida ignorante que pase todo este tiempo. Y mi nuevo cuerpo... Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar y mejorar si quiero acabar con ese sujeto. Megaman X, mi objetivo final, es muy fuerte. De momento debo concentrarme en seguir con vida. Creo que... me desconectare por... un rato...

.

...

* * *

...

.

 **En Megaman X2, siguiendo el canon oficial, X logra recuperar todas las partes de Zero y el vuelve para ayudar a su compañero y destruir su copia hecha por Sigma. Aquí decidí ir por el otro camino, siendo los Mavericks quienes terminaron quedándose con las partes del cazador rojo y reconstruyéndolo para sus planes. Intenté respetar los pocos diálogos entre ambos cazadores, plasmar las armas utilizadas por X que consiguió derrotando a los anteriores Mavericks (como el Spin Wheel, Speed Burner, Cristal Hunter, Sonic Slicer, Strike Chain, y el Shoryuken), y su superioridad sobre Zero, lo suficiente para lograr derrotarlo en este encuentro. Fue una pelea corta, no quería alargarla y tampoco estropearla en un relato en primera persona.**

 **Por parte del demonio carmesí intente expresarlo con ansiedad y confusión, pero sobre todo furia y locura por procesar aquellas memorias que vivió sin darse cuenta, bajo la influencia de Cain. Al final admite la derrota, pero no para siempre. Se dio cuenta que su motivo de vida era acabar con X, y quizás así acabe su sufrimiento. Así lo entiende el, y eso es lo que cree en esos momentos de desesperación. Pero no está lo suficientemente fuera de control para darse cuenta que de momento debe contenerse. Este es el primer momento en el que este ser conflictivo deja de ser presa de sus impulsos y logra controlarse, algo muy importante para su evolución.**

 **Lo que viene serán momentos anteriores y dentro del tercer juego.**

 **Ojalá no los haya aburrido tanto con esta sección. Estaré estudiando para un examen importante dentro de unos días, por lo que no podré actualizar de forma diaria como hasta ahora. Sepan disculpar, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
